Examination
by PaperFox19
Summary: LuffyChopper Warning Yoai Lemons don’t read if you don’t like.Chopper is giving everybody examinations, but when it's Luffy's turn to be examined, Chopper cant help himself.


Examination

Luffy/Chopper Warning Yoai Lemons don't read if you don't like.

Chopper is giving everybody examinations, but when it's Luffy's turn to be examined, Chopper cant help himself.

"Alright everyone as the crews official doctor, I need to examine everyone to fully understand your health requirements." The crew agreed."Nami your first." He saidwalking into his room/office,she followed himinto his room/office, and removed her clothes. "Now breath slowly." He said proceeding with the examination. After an hour of tests, Nami was finished.

"Hey Nami I need to talk to you." "Is it about my health?" "No the reson I coose you first because I needed to talk to you, you are the only one I can honestly talk to." "Okay, what is it Chopper?" "I have a crush on someone." "Oh, really, who is it?" Chopper mumbled something under his breath. "What was that Chopper I didn't hear you?" "Luffy." Nami gasped."And I am affraid to tell him that I like him." "Don't worry Chopper Luffy will never hate you no matter what, just tell him and hope for the best." He nodded and Nami left.

Chopper stepped out. "Alright Sanji your next." Sanji followed Chopper into his office/room. Then after him came Zolo,Usopp, and then Robin. Luffy was up next, and Chopper was a nervous reck. Luffy entered Chopper's room/office. He took of his clothes, and poor Chopper couldn't take his eyes off of his body. He stared at every scar, he had gained from his previous battles. Luffy pulled his shorts down, and Chopper couldn't help but look, Luffy was large. 'How can I fit that into my mouth.'

Warning Yoai Lemon

Luffy sat at the edge of the table. "So what do we do now." Chopper blushed, but made it go away as he turned to face Luffy. He stood on the table and looked Luffy in the eyes. "Luffy please don't hate me for this." "Hate you for what?" He asked staring at the small raindeer. "This." He kissed him wraping his arms around his neck. He was shocked as he felt Luffy kiss back. They broke apart for air, and Luffy wrapped his arms around Chopper. "It's about time I thought it would take forever for you to tell me how you feel." Chopper was shocked. "Really?" "Yeah, why do you think I wanted you to join our crew so bad. You were cute, and in your raindeer form, you were beaughtiful, and in your human form you were sexy. I loved you the first time I saw you." He kissed Chopper's cheek. "So what do we do now?" "Well your the doctor examin me." He said pulling Chopper's shorts off.

Chopper slid onto Luffy's stomach. His fur brushing against his skin made Luffy moan. Chopper rubbed his smallmember against his chest, the friction it created made them moan in pleasure. Chopper moved his hoove and grabbed Luffy's erectmanhood and began to stroke it. "Friction causes member to harden." Chopper said stroking faster. "Ahhh Chopper so..so good ." "Now to test what it tastes like." He moved around and licked at Luffy's member. "Please do that again." He pleaded. "Luffy I have an idea if you want to do it?" "Okay Chopper what is it?" Chopper transformed into his raindeer form. Hismanhood grew longer, and it was positioned infront of his mouth. Luffy understood what Chopper wanted, and took hismember into his mouth. Chopper did the same anjd stated to lick Luffy's manhood in his mouth. Luffy moaned sending vibrations threw Chopper's member. Chopper pulled back. "Taste is wonderful." He licked at the pre-cum. "Sweet, slightly bitter, but good." Chopper engulfed Luffy's manhood again and sucked as hard and fast as he could. Luffy came into Chopper's mouth, and he drank it down eagerly. Chopper tried to move but Luffy grabbed his rear. "Ahh Luffy." He moaned, Luffy was licking his member as his warm mouth sucked him. "Lu...ffy..OH LUFFY." He screamed as he came. Luffy swallowed it all. "Mouth warm and tight."

Chopper pulled out of Luffy's warm mouth, and transformed into his human form. Hismember was large and thick. Luffy blushed. Chopper wrapped his arms around him. "Now let's see that ass of yours." He slid a finger into Luffy's entrance. "Please Chopper just fuck me I will be alright I am a rubber man after all." He smiled at Chopper. He nodded and positioned himself at Luffy's entrance. He slowly pushed into him. Luffy groaned. "Ahh Luffy so tight." "Chopper too big." After Chopper was fully inside of Luffy he waited for Luffy to relax. "Please Chopper move." Luffy begged almost in pain. Chopper nodded and began to thrust into Luffy. "Ahhh Chopper right there." He cried as Chopper it his postrate.Chopper began to thrust harder hiting that spot each time.

Chopper moved his hand to grasp Luffy's newly formed erection and began to stroke him with each thrust. "Ah Chopper faster." He began to stroke Luffy faster. He moved his left hand to massage his sac. Luffy threw his head back and screamed Chopper's name as he came on Chopper's hands. His inner walls squeezed his member making him cum inside of Luffy. He pulled out of him, and transformed back to his original form. "Hey Luffy I love you." "I love you to Chopper." He replied wrapping his arms around the little raindeer. "I can't wait for my next examination."

Owari


End file.
